charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
As Puck Would Have It
|image = As Puck Would Have It.jpg |caption = Life just got a little trickier… |writer= Paul Ruditis |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=April 11, 2006 May 2, 2006 (reprint) |director = 1416914684 |production = Season 6 |previous = Hurricane Hex |next = Sweet Talkin' Demon}} As Puck Would Have It is the 34th novel in the Charmed novel series. It takes place between Season 6 Episode 6 "My Three Witches" and Episode 13 "Used Karma", as Phoebe is still dating Jason, but he is in Hong Kong. Summary Three sisters sent on a wild goose chase— A mystery to solve, a demon to face. To save a soul before time runs out, Learn when to trust and when to doubt! It's tough to get good service these days—at least if you're a Charmed One. Piper has an odd altercation with a housekeeper, Phoebe receives some strange advice from a computer technician, and Paige witnesses the questionable wilderness skills of her hiking guide all in the same day. The sisters come to the conclusion that magic must be to blame. They soon deduce that the mythological and literary troublemaker Puck has decided to pay them a visit. Just as they realize who is responsible for all the chaos, Puck—who is as curious as he is mischievous—appears and announces that he has devised a plan that will let him see the Power of Three in action: The circus has come to town, and he knows of an Innocent in need of protection. At the circus the three sisters must find the one in peril while a devilish, shape-shifting Puck leaves them second-guessing their every move. With an unknown Innocent in danger and time running out, will the Charmed Ones be able to outsmart Puck and defeat evil before it's too late? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. A deceptive magical creature comes to her and her sisters to motivate them into stopping a demon from killing animals in the circus. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. A deceptive magical creature comes to her and her sisters to motivate them into stopping a demon from killing animals in the circus. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. A deceptive magical creature comes to her and her sisters to motivate them into stopping a demon from killing animals in the circus. Support *'Puck:' A powerful and deceptive being whose origins are as mysterious as the tricks up his sleeve. He comes to the Charmed Ones to help stop a Bestiari demon from killing animals. His multitude of powers involved Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Power Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Technopathy, and Zoolingualism. *'Reed Huntington:' Manager of the circus. *'Dr. Jordan Kahn:' An immortal man. *'Bestiari Demon:' The demon disguised himself as a clown to infiltrate the circus and drain the life forces of animals for sustenance. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's son. He has powers beyond everyone's apprehension. *'Elise Rothman:' The editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Lane Strickland:' Tasha's trainer. *'Tasha:' An elephant targeted by the demon. Mentioned *'Leo Wyatt:' The sisters' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. *'Goulahga:' A demon who almost destroyed the Halliwell Manor the day before Paige went on her weekend camping trip. They had a difficult time keeping him at bay before they finished making the vanquishing potion. The sisters named him the "Goo Demon", supposedly because of his ectoplasmic residue left behind by the vanquish. *'Jason Dean:' Phoebe's boyfriend and owner of The Bay Mirror. He is in Hong Kong. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *The Book has an edited entry on Puck, but many sentences were either crossed out or replaced that Puck's origins remains a mystery. Spells To Vanquish the Bestiari Demon :Power of Three spell :To save the creatures in this realm, :From powers that can overwhelm. :For all animals strong and hairy, :Rid us of this Bestiari. Powers *'Agility:' Used by the Bestiari Demon. *'Glamouring:' Used by Puck to make himself look like other people. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Bestiari Demon. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Puck. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to hover in midair. *'Life Draining:' Used by the Bestiari Demon. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Super Strength:' Used by the Bestiari Demon. *'Technopathy:' Used by Puck to control technology. *'Teleportation:' Used by Puck to move between spaces. *'Zoolingualism:' Used by Puck to communicate with animals. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Notes and Trivia *Leo does not appear in the story, but Puck does turn into him briefly to send Piper away, and then arrange for "caretakers" to tend to Wyatt. Differences from the Show *Leo is still with Piper and there is no mention of Chris Halliwell. International Titles *'Dutch:' Een demonische grappenmaker (A demonic joker) Ruditis_p_charmed24_mini.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise